This invention relates generally to a toy vehicle and to the constuction thereof. Toy vehicles are generally of limited play value, serving only for riding. Especially where young children are involved, it would be desirable to enhance the play value of the vehicle by permitting other uses thereof, especially where intended for young children. It is also desirable to provide a vehicle which can be relatively inexpensively fabricated of light weight materials such as plastic and can be readily assembled by the consumer when shipped in a semi-knocked-down condition.